


Road Trip

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Rogue and Scott take a trip.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: for X2  
> Disclaimer: The X Men are owned by Marvel and Fox.  
> AN: For Slodwick’s Picture Challenge. Word Count: 1000

It was one of the things they had in common. They both liked surfing. Even though, Rogue had never actually been surfing. It was hard to surf in the Gulf of Mexico on a perfectly clear day with almost no waves. And her mother had said she was too young. 

Scott had been surfing a few times. Rogue liked watching him talk about it. His eyes always lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. They had talked about going together some time, made plans, had even picked out a couple of places to go, but the opportunity never came up.

Then Logan came back. Then Jean died. Pretty much everyone’s plans came back up. Things they wanted to do, places they wanted to see. After a few months, Rogue brought the surfing trip back up.

***** 

Rogue checked her bag again. She wanted to make sure that she didn’t forget anything. She had a few of days worth of clothes, her bathing suit, and the bodysuit she and Scott had just bought. She had towels, and books for the ride. Her cds were sitting next to the cd player she was taking. 

Scott walked in, looked at the contents of her bag and said “Sunscreen.”

“Oh yeah. It’s a good think you looked cause other wise you wouldn’t be coming back with me, you’d be coming back with a lobster.”

Scott smiled sadly. “It’s happened before. Only she was never interested in surfing with me.”

Rogue grinned, hoping to cheer Scott up. “Well, now you have someone to teach.” 

*****

“What do you want to listen to?”

“What do you have?”

“No N’sync if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You and Logan are never going to let me live that down.”

“Nope. OK, I’ve got Michelle Branch, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Maroon 5, Default, Pete Yorn, Aerosmith, Matchbox Twenty, do you want me to go on?”

“Michelle Branch.”

“OK,” Rogue said, putting the cd in the player. “So where are we going, exactly?”

“Oceanside.”

“California?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” 

*****

Other things they had in common came up. A love for books, music, planning for trips that might never happen—but are fun to plan for anyway. They talked about his past and her past. About plans for the future, including the future that was only a couple of days away. 

They took turns driving, sleeping when they felt they needed to, mostly in the car. Rogue loved driving the 64 Mustang Convertible. Scott thought she was a good driver. Rogue trusted Scott enough to really sleep while he drove.

*****

They got to California a week or so after leaving New York. The professor had a beach house near Oceanside. 

“The professor owns this?” Rogue asked, as they pulled up in front of the house.

“Yeah.”

“Is there any place where he doesn’t have property?”

“Possibly Antarctica. But don’t quote me.” 

Rogue laughed, realizing that she enjoyed Scott’s sense of humor. “So when was the last time you were out here?”

“About a year ago, actually. Jean liked it because of the shops. I like it for the surfing. We might have to do a little cleaning, since I don’t know the last time anyone came here,” Scott said unlocking the door and heading inside. 

“I think I can handle a little cleaning.” When they got inside it was spotless. There was even a fire going. “You think maybe some one’s here?”

“That’s possible. Don’t know who else would be here this time of year, but possible.”

“Wanna try to find out?”

“I’ll check the bedrooms, you check the kitchen.”

“Where’s it at?”

“Right down that hallway.” Rogue walked off toward the kitchen as Scott turned the opposite way to the bedrooms. Scott opened the door to the master bedroom, and looked inside. There on the bed, “Eric.” 

“Hello Scott. Didn’t think you’d be here this time of year.”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you here either.” 

Both were waiting for the other to say something, when they heard a scream. Scott ran towards the kitchen, not sure what to expect. He turned the corner and found Rogue staring at Mystique. “Scott, what is she doing—“ Rogue started to say. Then she saw Erik behind him. “Scott?”

“Rogue, the professor is still friends with Erik. I forgot Erik has a key as well.” 

Rogue stared at Scott, then marched past him. All three heard the front door slam. 

“Hello Scott.”

“What did you say to her? Why did she scream like that?”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about where she’s going?” Mystique smirked. 

Scott ran out the door after Rogue.

***** 

“I’m sorry Rogue.” She continued driving down the road, ignoring Scott. “We can stay somewhere else if you want. At least tell me what she said.”

“She asked me if I had also taken Jean’s place in your bed.” Scott was silent for a few minutes. 

“Do you want to go back?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Can we at least go back for our bags?” 

Rogue laughed. “Our bags are still there?”

“Yeah, I took them out of the car when we got there.” 

“You need to be driving then.”

*****

She was quite and Scott didn’t know what to say. But they were almost to the house, and a decision needed to be made. “Are we staying, or do we go?”

“I’ll stay. But I won’t be sharing a room with her,” she said, her accent more pronounced.

“OK. I’ll sleep on the couch. No problem.”

“You know, you don’t have to.”

“I know.”

*****

“How was it?” Scott asked as she came back onto the beach.

“Oh my god. That was wonderful. I should have been doing this a long time ago. You realize I’m gonna want to do this all the time now?”

“I thought as much. Come on, let’s get a nap and then go out to eat.”

*****

“You sleepin’ in here now?”

“You don’t mind do you?”

“No,” she said crawling into bed with him.

*****

On the last day, he asked her out.

“Yes.”


End file.
